Akajii
Akajii (アカジィ Akajii) is a fire monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Akajii doesn't really have much of a personality due to being a completely rampaging bestial kaiju, his only notable traits are his low intelligence and he likes to set things on fire. History Debut and First Death: The Return of Sailor Fighter Akajii first appeared to attack a city, after FoxMask, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and ZyuohEagle's fight with the gangster robots woke him and Aojii up, angering them. Akajii and Aojii decided to take their anger out on Alien Ido and chased him into the town. As they searched for Alien Ido, they decided to wreak havoc on the town as well. Akajii set a few buildings on fire as well as slashed at few buildings with his scythe-like claws. As Aojii was under attack by Kamen Rider Amazon Omega, Akajii attempted to assist his comrade, but Akajii was then shot by a stray laser beam. As Akajii looked down he saw a cloaked robotic figure. The robotic figure took the cloak off, revealing herself to be Sailor Fighter. Enraged, Akajii blasted his flames at Sailor Fighter, but Sailor Fighter leaped out of the way, blasting at Akajii with her laser beam. Sailor Fighter then flew up and punched at Akajii, sending Akajii against a few buildings. Akajii then regrouped with Aojii and charged at Sailor Fighter and Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. Akajii slashed at Sailor Fighter with his claws and fired his fire breath at her some more in an attempt to crush her, but Sailor Fighter fought him back valiantly. Sailor Fighter then blasted her laser beam once more and then finally finished off Akajii by using her Sailor Dynamite at him, killing Akajii instantly. Akajii then fell over and exploded. Revival and Second Death: Straight Outta the Monster Graveyard Akajii was revived again as Neo Akajii (ネオアカジィ Neo Acazy) and was first summoned into battle when Tsutabara called him forth to wreak havoc and to test his skills (if he could still summon his monsters or not). Turns out he could. Tsutabara commanded Neo Akajii to burn down the city and Neo Akajii agreed to do so, then instantly going and thrashing his claws and breathing out his fire breath. Before he could get further on his rampage however, Neo Titan then arrived. Neo Akajii then did combat against Neo Titan, firing his flame breath against him. Neo Titan shot fire back at him, however it didn't hurt Neo Akajii much. Neo Akajii then fired moth fire breath at him; to which Neo Titan fought back by repeatedly slashing his blades against him. Neo Akajii was hit bad and then fired down his flame breath at Neo Titan again, to which Neo Titan then fired his cluster lasers at Neo Akajii. Neo Akajii then rammed at Neo Titan, to which Neo Titan was rammed, however, he activates his belly buzzsaw, causing Neo Akajii some serious damage. Neo Akajii then tried to attack Neo Titan one more time, only for Neo Titan to then repeatedly pelt him with his attacks some more. Soon, Neo Akajii was slain and fell over, causing a fiery explosion, killing Neo Akajii. Abilities Akajii= * Flame Breath: Akajii can blast out a stream of fire from his mouth. * Claws: Akajii has unusually long sharp nail-claws he can use to hack and slash at his foes. |-|Neo Akajii= * Claws: Neo Akajii has unusually long sharp nail-claws he can use to hack and slash at his foes. * Flame Breath: Neo Akajii can blast out a stream of fire from his mouth. * Enhanced Durability: Neo Akajii is fare more durable this time around. * Enhanced Endurance: Neo Akajii has enhanced endurance. * Burrowing: Neo Akajii can burrow underground at fast speeds. * Fire Resistance: Neo Akajii is fire-resistant. Trivia * Akajii is tied with Aojii on being Gallibon the Destroyer's first Sailor Fight! kaiju. * Akajii's name does not translate well into English, it often being mistranslated as "Red flame monster Albany". * Though Akajii did not appear in The Revenge of Tsutabara arc, he was mentioned in Part 1 of the arc, where Tsutabara stated that he sent out Akajii and Aojii as scouts and then assigned them to attack a city, which led to their downfall. * His name is possibly based off the Japanese word for red "Aka". * He is possibly a tribute to Banila, given he played a similar role, powers, and shared the same subtitle as him. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)